Guardian Angel
by Mariposa De Morte
Summary: Yuuki and Zero protect Cross Academy's secret, but all of that changes after Mika appears. A/N: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, it is rightfully owned to Matsuri Hino. This story is ourely fan made. I only created the OC's
1. The Transfer of Mysteries

The 1st Night- The Transfer of Mysteries

~Mystery~

(ミステリアスな転校 ~ミステリー~)

As the Day Class students trudged wearily to their first classes on a sunny Monday morning, there was a slightly good vibe from the students in Yuuki Cross's classroom. According to the rumors spreading throughout the school, a new student transferred to their class. Everyone was wondering if the new student was someone similar to one of the Night Class students.

As Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu, the infamous "Disciplinary Committee" wandered into their classroom, Sayori Wakaba comes up behind Yuuki.

"Yuuki, did you hear?" Sayori asked excitedly as she started to take her seat along side Yuuki.

As Yuuki started to get ready for math class, started taking out her books from her bag for class, she yawned, "Hear about what? Is there some big news? Is there a big test today? Please don't say there is." Yuuki looked at Sayori almost teary eyed and panicy. Yuuki was never known as a good test taker, especially on a pop quiz.

Laughing at her friend's actions, Sayori shook her head, "Of course it's not about a test, I would've made you study for that last night. People are saying that we're having a transfer student coming to our class."

"We are going to have a new student?!" Yuuki asked confusingly. She glanced around the room, trying to collect her surroundings. She was still so tired from the other night doing, Gurdian work.

Sayori started to take out her books. "I thought you knew since, you know, you're the Chairman's daughter and everything."

Yuuki turned to Zero and asked him, "Did you hear anything about it, Zero?" All he did was shook his head no then look back out the window.

Yuuki examined the room again. She was so tired, all she heard was a continual buzz from the chitter chatter of her classmates.

_Ding, Ding, Ding._

As the warning bell rung, the most of the students rushed to their seats. As the others who were already sitting, they chat with the people around them, waiting. Everyone immediately hushed when the teacher came in and started to take attendance.

As soon as the teacher finished, he slammed down his hands hard on the desk to grasp his students' attention. Everyone jumped, startled at the loud sound. "I would like to inform you guys about some very important news. I assume some you have already heard that we are going to have a new student…" He was interrupted by a few muffled cheers. After quieting them down, he continued. "As I said, we are going to have a new transfer. Let me introduce you to her now." He turned to the door. "You may come in now."

The door slid open and a girl walked in with long, shiny black hair that looked like platinum. Her hair was tied back in high twin tails; it swayed behind her as she walked into the room. She stopped and turned swiftly to the front of the class, showing her piercing, determined, golden eyes that had the slightest tint of crimson red in them. She smiled slightly before introducing herself.

"Hello minna-san1, my name is Mika Jukodo, I just moved from London to Japan. I'm hoping I can get along with you all, and maybe we'll become good friends."

She smiled joyfully, as the teacher started to speak. "If you have any questions about Jukodo-san please raise your hand." A few girls and guys raised their hands.

The teacher picked on a girl with brown hair. She shyly mumbled, "Why did you come to Japan?" Mika scarcely scanned the room as she spoke, "I just finished boarding school in London, and my Godmother thought I should expand my mind by living in a different culture for a while."

The teacher looks at the clock, then back to the kids. "It's time to wrap up. If you guys want to know more about Jukodo-san, ask her on your own free time, but not while I'm teaching.

He spun around to face Mika. "Now for you Jukodo-san, you can sit by Yuuki Cross and Sayori Wakaba." He points at the empty spot by Yuuki.

Mika quietly walked to her new seat and smiled timidly at Yuuki and Sayori. "Nice to meet you. I hope I won't be a bother for either of you two."

Yuuki laughs, "No problem, we should be saying that to you! Oh, and if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Mika turned her attention to Yuuki. "Sure thing, Cross-san."

Throughout the entire day, everyone heard about the mysterious new student, even the students from different classes. It became the most talked about news in the school.

They wondered what kind of person she was and who from the Night Class she most likely would crush on. But those who heard what Mika said in Yuuki's class that morning wondered more on what she said about a Godmother and not her real parents. All their curious questions that wanted answers had to wait until after school.

1- Minna-san = Everyone


	2. A Legato of Lies

The 2nd Night- A Legato of Lies

~Lies~

(ラガートに流れるうそ ~ライズ~)

As the dismissal bell rang, most of the students went to either their dorms or the Moon Dormitory gate. Yuuki and Zero went to the Moon Dormitory Gate, just to do their school "Guardian" work. Some stayed behind to ask the new student, Mika questions.

"Where are your real parents Jukodo-san?" one girl asked.

Mika looked at a near by window, "My father died, and the trust I had with my mother and sister is gone. So I moved to Singapore to my Godmothers."

Everyone who was there looked at the girl who asked the question. "Sorry, I should've never asked anything," she said in a panic.

Mika smiles and looked back at the girl, "Its ok, you didn't know so it's not your fault."

The girl relaxed her stiff shoulders.

"So why did you go to a boarding school in London? Also do you have any interests? " Another girl asked.

Mika replied sweetly, "My Godmother insisted that I get a taste of the world, when I was still living in Singapore. I like to fortune tell, look into myths, and anything that's sort of related to the black arts."

Everyone looked at her blankly. Mika got up from her seat and walked to the door, on her way she looked at the girl and smiled.

"Be careful tonight, being outside at night is dangerous with weird things always coming and going," with that she walked out the door.

The girl looked at Mika as she walked away, _tonight…does she mean about my plan to visit the Night Class dorm? _

Mika walked by the Moon Dormitory when she heard screaming of Night Class fan girls. As she came nearer to see what is the entire ruckus was about. She saw Yuuki and Zero managed to push back all the girls, just as the gates opened.

All the girls screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!" Mika saw people who looked really beautiful. Aidou was the only person that bothered to wave and talk to the girls.

As Aidou looked as all of his "fans", he saw someone that caught his eye. And that girl was apparently Mika. He walked up to her, as all the girls piled up on him. "Hello young lady, I've never seen you here before. Are you a new student?"

Mika kept a straight face, which surprised Aidou since most girls would at least crack a smile. "Yes, I am. Now if you excuse me, you're in my way, and I want to go back to my dorm." She pushed Aidou aside as she walked past him. "Also watch how you behave tonight, or else someone will be punishing you………. again."

The rest of the Night Class along with the depressed Aidou walked to their classes, as the Day Class girls started to make their way back to their dorms. As night fell, Yuuki and Zero started to do their night patrols.

Aidou and Kain wondered by the school building, and approached a girl in a Day Class uniform, quietly. Aidou puts his hand on the girl's shoulder from behind as Kain watched from afar.

Aidou spoke softly, "Hello girly, are you lost?" The girl turned around, which appeared to be Mika.

"I told you to watch your behavior tonight, Aidou-sempai." Aidou, who is now really angered, got hold of her arms and pressed her back first on to a near by tree. "Girls like you make me thirsty." He leans in more closely and whispers, "Mind if I drink some of your blood?" Aidou bluntly asked.

Mika stared at Adiou's deep blue eyes and simply said, "Only if you can." Her eyes glowed a dark red, as Aidou got pounded into the tree behind him. Kain grabbed Mika by the throat and holds he against a tree. "Who are you and spit it out now!" he said seriously.

Mika grins evilly, " Well all know the answer already, and I'm unfortunately someone like you."

Zero popped out of nowhere and pointed the Bloody Rose at Kain, when Yuuki asked Aidou if he was ok. Zero slowly asked Kain, "Please let go of her Kain-sempai." Kain let go and backed away.

Yuuki asked Mika, "Why are you out here so late past curfew?" Before Mika could reply, Aidou froze Yuuki, Zero and Mika's feet and legs.

"Cross Yuuki, She is the one that attacked me, don't listen to her!!" Aidou yelled. Before anyone could say anything more, Mika broke free of his ice and grabbed Yuuki's Artemis Rod.


	3. A Truth like the Tarantella

The 3rd Night- A Truth like the Tarantella

~Truth~

(タレンテラ見たいな真実 〜ツルース〜)

As Mika broke free of the ice, she took the Artemis Rod out of Yuuki's hands. Her eyes glowed red again, but this time black silhouettes came out of the ground grabbing Aidou so he couldn't move.

She was about to whack him with the Rod, but somebody grabbed it. Someone who Mika never wanted to see, ever.

Kaname glared at Mika as he let go of the Artemis Rod. "Its nice to see you again, Mika. I see you've already met Aidou and Kain."

Mika pulled back and gave the Artemis Rod back to Yuuki. "Nice to see you too, Kaname."

Suddenly, Kaname's eyes glowed crimson and the ground tore apart.

Shards of the ground started to head towards Mika. Mika backed towards Yuuki and stopped Kaname's attack.

Kaname turned to Aidou and Kain. "Lets go you two." He turned to Yuuki and Zero. "I will punish these two and you take care of that girl over there."

As they walked away, Zero turned to Mika, and then spoke to Yuuki, "I don't know how we're going to explain this to Headmaster."

Mika said bluntly, "He's already gotten an idea what's going on more than me." Zero sighed, and started to walk to the main building where the Headmaster's office was.

Yuuki turned to Mika, "Come this way Jukodo-san." Mika followed Yuuki.

Mika had to wait outside as the two Prefects talked to Headmaster inside. Somebody finally opened the door and made her come in. Mika walked in and faced the Headmaster.

"I've heard most of the story them. Can you tell me why you attacked Aidou-kun?"

Mika looks at the ground, "I think I had every right to defend myself."

"Why is that?" he asked.

Mika replied quietly, "He's the one that started for my neck! Isn't that enough to say?! I have enough trouble with them already!"

Yuuki and Zero stood there in disbelief and Headmaster, looked up at Mika, "I do want to keep the peace here, watch yourself Jukodo-san or else you're stuck in the night class."

Eyes wide with disbelief, the two Prefects said at the same time, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Headmaster looked through his desk and found a file with Mika's name labeled. "I found your name familiar. So I went through some records and found something interesting."

With a loud frustrated sigh, Mika looks from Yuuki to the curious Headmaster.

"I will explain but no details or questions."


End file.
